


to our dearest johnny

by subbysuh



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Drabble, JOHNTOBER, M/M, OT21 (NCT), Ratings and tags may change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-11-15 01:08:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 8,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20857718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/subbysuh/pseuds/subbysuh
Summary: a collection of drabbles for #JOHNTOBER 2019





	1. spring rain

**Author's Note:**

> this is my attempt to start writing again, and who better to spark my creativity than Johnny?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> day one: confetti

Up until a few years ago, Johnny could never have imagined that he'd be standing where he is today with the love of his life standing right next to him. Warm chocolate brown eyes met his when he turned to look at the man next to him. 

_Jung Jaehyun._

**

Jaehyun has been by his side since the day he forgot his crayons at home and Johnny shared his with him. He remembered the beautiful smile that blossomed on his face and the feeling of Jaehyun's tiny hands grasping his own hands, declaring that they would be best friends forever. 

Jaehyun kept his promise to Johnny, from that day on they were inseparable, everything they did they did together. Until Johnny moved.

At the airport tears were shed, and in their tight embrace another promise was made. The promise that they would meet again and be together forever. With tears flowing from his eyes Johnny pulled away from the embrace, he took Jaehyun's hand in his and fastened a bracelet around his wrist. It was one gold bead, bound by a red thread. On Johnny's wrist was a similar bracelet but with a silver bead. This signified their promise to one another, but in his heart, he knew that Jaehyun would keep his promise. He knew that they would find each other again. They were ten at the time.

It took ten years for Johnny to return to Korea and another two before his paths crossed with Jaehyun's once more.

The reunion happened on a spring morning, in the midst of the winter snow melting into spring showers. In a rush to get to his photography class on time, Johnny had forgotten his umbrella leading him to where he is now, at the doors of A Cup of Fate, a coffee shop near Seoul National University. The sound of the bell jingles resounded through the quiet cafe, as he stepped inside the rain began to fall harder. A sigh escaped his lips as he watched with dismay at the darkening sky, he might have to stay here longer than he planned to. He headed up to the counter to order an iced americano. 

However, instead Johnny found all the air leaving his lungs as his eyes met with familiar chocolate brown eyes. His jaw went slack at the sight of the male standing in front of him. Jaehyun had grown up into a beautiful young man, his shoulders were broad, his jawline was now sharp, and his smile was still as breathtaking. Johnny's coffee brown eyes gazed into the kind eyes that belonged to the man he's been seeking for the past two years. 

His eyes darted down to the male's wrist, although Johnny already knew, he still wanted to know if it truly was Jung Jaehyun. Unsurprisingly there wrapped around his wrist was the familiar red bracelet that Johnny had fastened on his wrist twelve years ago.

When Johnny looked back up he was greeted with a kind smile, his dimples prominent.

"How long are you going to stand there admiring me Johnny?" Jaehyun asked teasingly, "You're holding up the line".

"Jae...you remember me?" Johnny heard himself ask. 

The male standing in front of him rolled his eyes playfully and laughed, "Of course I remember you, there's not a day that went by where I didn't think of you".

"I didn't stop thinking of you either Jaehyun," he answered, a warm smile overtaking his face.

Johnny spent the rest of his evening catching up with his best friend. 

That reunion was two years ago.

**

"You may kiss the groom"

Johnny turned to face Jaehyun before pulling him into a sweet kiss, hand gently touching his lower back. 

Cheers erupted around the room as an explosion of confetti rained down on them. Swirls of silver and gold streams fell from the ceiling covering the two. They pulled away from their kiss, leaning their foreheads together. 

Johnny leaned into to kiss him softly one more time before pulling away, "You have confetti in your hair," he whispered softly.

"So do you," Jaehyun answered with a small laugh.

"I love you".

"I love you too baby, we'll be together forever now".

Johnny wouldn't have it any other way as the feeling of content blossomed in his chest.


	2. of stars and wishes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> day 2: starry night

"Papa wha's dat?" asked a tiny voice, small finger pointing to the beautiful glittering white dots that blanketed the night sky above them. 

Curiosity shone in Donghyuck's eyes as he watched the sky in fascination, the young boy wasn't used to seeing this. Back in the bustling city of Seoul where there was always too much light from buildings that scraped the sky and cars that always zoomed through the streets, the stars stayed hidden away. They were currently both back in the states, laying down on soft blankets that Johnny had laid out in the trunk of his truck. It has been years since Johnny has gone home, so the moment Hyuck turned two, he booked them both flights back to Chicago where black skies of glittering stars welcomed them. 

Johnny recalled the nights that his father would drive him out to the countryside, away from the city lights. He remembered the hours they would sit under the star, trying to look for constellations while fireflies surrounded them.

He shuffled closer to his son, draping an arm over him.

"Those are stars Hyuckie," Johnny answered softly, a finger also pointing towards the glittery dots above them.

"Stars?" he heard his son asked confused and surprised, "b-but not gold! or pointy!" Donghyuck protested, flailing his arms around a little.

Johnny laughed softly at his son's arguments, of course he would say that. Up until tonight the only stars Donghyuck knew of was the yellow stars with five pointy edges in his picture books and the gold star stickers his preschool teacher gave him. He knew of the stars that blanketed his pajamas and bed sheets, and the star shaped nightlight that glowed a soft yellow at night. He had never seen stars like this before, stars that glowed white, stars that erased the darkness of the night sky. 

He turned to look at his son, eyes soft and full of love, "Well, real stars are not golden or pointy baby, real stars are big balls of gases and light that are far far far away," Johnny explained in simple terms, heart swelling when he remembered his father answering this same question almost thirty years ago. 

He closed his eyes softly thinking back to the time when his father bought him a telescope for his fifth birthday, that was the night he first learned of constellations. He remembered the nights he spent late at night, staring out his window through his telescope hoping to see the beautiful constellations up close. Johnny was enamored with stars when he was a child. A gentle smile formed on his face when he thought of the nights he could spend with Donghyuck under the stars, teaching him everything that he knew, just like his dad once did. 

A tiny gasp sounded from the young child in his arms, "Really? Woah! Wait till Markie hears bout dis!"

Johnny's heart soared hearing the evident excitement in his son's voice. 

Suddenly Donghyuck gasped again as he saw a star soar across the sky, "Papa look! Da one move!"

Johnny chuckled softly, when he looked at his son's eyes which reflected all the stars above. 

"That's a shooting star Hyuckie, you can make a wish on them and they will come true," he spoke gently, picking his son up and pulling him closer into his embrace as the wind picked up. He didn't want Donghyuck to catch a cold his first night in the states, Johnny's mom would kill him. 

"A wish?" the boy asked softly, looking up at his dad.

"Yes baby, just close your eyes and make a wish."

Donghyuck did as his dad said, his eyes fluttering shut. 

_I wish for papa and I to be together forever._

His eyes opened again as a grin spread across his face, "I wish for papa and Hyuckie to be together forever!"

"Oh no Hyuckie, you can't say your wish out loud otherwise it won't come true!" Johnny spoke, teasing his son. 

Tears welled up in Donghyuck's eyes, "R-really? B-but I wan be wit papa forever.."

Johnny quickly moved to wipe his son's tears away, kissing his forehead softly.

"Don't worry baby, papa will always be with you no matter what".

Being comforted by those words, Donghyuck sniffled a few times before returning his gaze to the wondrous sky above. Not before long, Johnny felt his breath even out, signalling that his son had fallen asleep. A fond smile appeared on his face as he carefully picked him up, not wanting to wake him.

That night Donghyuck dreamed of his dad, his best friend, and the wonders of the beautiful night sky as he snuggled with his favorite plushie, a Winne The Pooh wearing a set of pajamas decorated in stars.


	3. lucky clover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> day 3: lucky clover

Johnny was never one to develop crushes easily, in fact he probably hasn't been in a relationship in over three years, not because he hasn't gotten over an ex or anything like that, but because nobody has been able to catch his attention and keep it. He's had his fair share of flings and one night stands like most of the guys his age, but the only person he's hooked up with more than once is his best friend, Jaehyun. 

However all of this changed one a sunny spring morning. It was lunch time and Johnny was running around the field behind his school, chasing Mark around with a sharpie, threatening to draw on his brand new jacket when he tripped over something- no, someone on the ground, causing him to fall onto his butt. 

A groan escaped his lips as he rubbed his sore bottom. His eyes were narrowed, as he could feel the frustration bubble up inside him, but just as he was about to go off on the person who has tripped him, they looked up. 

Now, Johnny doesn't believe in cliches, but if he could describe this meeting with one phrase, it would be love at first sight. 

The young man had doe like eyes that blended in perfectly with his other doll like features. His skin looked porcelain, not a single flaw in sight. Johnny noticed how the male with pastel pink hair, rubbed his side from where Johnny probably kicked him when he tripped. He also noticed how his eyes were slightly watery and how he was chewing on his bottom lips.

"Are you okay?" he heard himself ask before he could stop himself.

The other man seemed shocked to hear Johnny's concern for his well being, quickly nodding his head and wiping his tears away.

He let out a soft laugh that sounded like tinkling bells, "I should be the one asking if you're okay, you tripped because of me".

Johnny laughed softly at that comment, "You're right, but I'm okay, my butt is a little sore though," he answered with a goofy grin on his face.

"I'm Johnny by the way, and if you don't mind me asking...why were you hunched down in the grass like that?"

The man seemed a bit shy about answering the question, his ears tinting pink. 

"Ah..I was looking for a four leaf clover," he finally admitted shyly, "and my name is Taeyong, it's a pleasure to meet you".

Johnny blinked at Taeyong, not expecting to hear that answer, "A four leaf clover? The probability of finding one is 1 in 10,000!"

Taeyong rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, "I know..but I really want to find one! It's been a wish of mine since I was a child".

He nodded at that, finding it adorable that the fairy like boy was trying to complete his childhood wish. Seeing that Mark already ran off with Jaehyun, Johnny decided he would lend a hand to the beautiful boy, maybe even get to know him a little better.

"Really? You'd help me?" Taeyong asked, his eyes sparkling with joy, smile radiating like the sun.

Johnny could feel his heartbeat speed up as he nodded again, solidifying his offer to help the other man. They spend all afternoon, crawling around on the grass, letting it stain their clothes. He could feel the heat of the hot sun on his back as he searched, but Johnny was determined to defeat the probability and find a four leaf clover for the doe eyed boy. Though his back was beginning to cramp, he kept searching, leaving no clover unchecked. 

As the sun began to set, painting the sky with swirls of oranges, pinks, and red. Johnny and Taeyong bump their foreheads into each other, causing them both to groan and rub their heads. Suddenly Johnny heard Taeyong let out a squeal of excitement. Confused, he looked down to where Taeyong's eyes were focused and there in the space where their hands almost touch, stood a single four leaf clover. 

"Johnny oh my god! We found one!" Taeyong exclaimed, throwing himself into Johnny's arms.

Johnny could feel his face heat up as he hugged the male back, a grin on his face.

_Maybe four leaf clovers were pretty lucky after all._


	4. et tu, brute?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> day 4: wanderer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm behind on johntober oops

_ **!!!TW; Blood & Murder!!!** _

The first time he went back in time was on accident, he was captivated by the strange hole in the wall that appeared to be glowing blue. The second time was because he wanted to see the beautiful boy with the purest smile that radiated with warmth and sunshine. The third time was where it all went wrong.

"Don't go through the hole in the wall," was what a strange woman dressed in a black cloak told him. "It's dangerous, you will be stuck as a wanderer in the wrong timeline".

Johnny really wished he had listened to her advice, because here he is stuck in the times of the Roman empire. It's been years since he arrived here, he arrived dressed in modern clothing. He was lucky no Roman guards were patrolling the area when he stumbled in and fell on his face. He recalled the moment he met the kind man who didn't question his arrival and didn't hesitate to clothe him and feed him. 

Years passed and it was now 44 BC, The Ides of March. _The day Julius Caesar gets assassinated._

Now a Roman senator, Johnny has been anticipating this day. Of course he knew that this event would take place even before the conspiracy rose among his fellow senators, but it still excited him to know that he'll be able to witness one of the most iconic events of history. 

Johnny watched as the room erupted with chaos, the room was now in an uproar as men charged at Julius Caesar at the order of Brutus. His stomach churned as he watched the marble floor get painted with the shade of crimson, through the yells and screams, Johnny could hear the sound of each stab that went into his body. He could feel his body freeze up at the gory sight unfolding in front of him. 

As Julius Caesar's body fell to the floor with a loud thud, a silence fell upon the room, until Johnny heard the words, "This is so sad, Alexa play Despacito".

Johnny had never felt his head whip around as quickly as he did at the moment. His jaw dropping wide open when he saw who was standing behind him, greeting him with a smile that radiated warmth and sunshine. 

"Yo Johnny, I think you're in the wrong time period," the man stated with a grin.

"L-Lucas?" Johnny asked, shock dripping in his voice.

"That's me! Now come with me Johnny, let's go home." 

Johnny stared at the hand that was extended towards him, "Home? But Lucas...we aren't from the same time period."

He watched as Lucas' eyes softened, "In the years that you haven't visited, I realized how much I missed your presence, I long to be in your arms again Johnny, even if it means leaving everything I know behind." 

Johnny felt his heartbeat quickening at his words and nodded his head, taking hold of the hand Lucas extended.

"Let's go home you little time wanderer, I want to hear all the stories you have to tell me."


	5. guitar strings and sweaty bodies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> day 5: desire

With the flashing lights in his eyes, Johnny focused his energy into the vibration of the guitar strings under his finger, the way they slid along the neck of his fender. He let the bass pulse through his veins, become one with his heartbeat. 

His eyes floated across the sea of dancing people below him before they landed on the bassist standing a few feet away from him, interacting with their drummer. He watched as his band mate focus on his bass solo, fingers dancing across his bass. His golden bobby pins that pinned up one side of his hair glistened in the flashing lights. Johnny's eyes were glued to him, taking in the way that he swayed his hips to his own rhythm, the way his tongue darted out from in between his plump lips, and the way he eyebrows were creased because of how focused he was. 

Desire courses through his veins, increasing as each minute passed. Johnny licked his lips, biting on his bottom lips, trying to focus on the riff he had to play in a few measures. He could feel his fingers fumble slightly, wrong notes messing up his riff. Johnny caught Yuta's eyes, he could see the way they glinted with mischievousness, a smirk playing at his lips. 

Johnny internally groaned, feeling himself get impatient as the set list dragged on.

When the set finally ends, and he's met with a cacophony of cheers from the crowd, Johnny drags Yuta backstage, immediately letting the shorter male cage him against the wall.

A smirk played at Yuta's lips as he eyed Johnny, "Was I too distracting to you baby?" he cooed mockingly.

Johnny could feel heat rush to his cheeks, coloring them a beautiful shade of pink. He narrowed his eyes, glaring playfully at his best friend. Yuta only laughed at that, pressing his body harder against him. He could see how Yuta's eyes burned with _desire_ as they gazed into Johnny's eyes. A shiver ran down Johnny's spine when he felt his hand rest on his hips, pulling their bodies impossibly closer. 

"Shut up and kiss me already," Johnny mumbled, resisting the urge to crash his lips onto Yuta's.

"All you had to do was ask," he heard the other answer before he felt a pair of hot lips crash against his into a heated kiss.

Johnny had his hands up Yuta's shirt, feeling up his back, as his lips attacked the male's neck, sucking on his honey kissed skin. 

"Johnny you better stop before I fuck you right here for anyone to walk by and see," Yuta warned. 

Johnny's lips turned upwards into a smirk against his skin as he placed kisses along his jawline. 

"Maybe that's what I want..." 

Yuta groaned and took hold of Johnny's hand dragging him towards their dressing room.

"You're going to be the death of me John".

"And yet you still love me," Johnny answered, smugness evident in his voice.

"That I do, I love you so much."

"I love you too, now fuck me before I die."

Yuta laughed at that before answering, "As you wish baby".


	6. cherry lips

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> day 6: crimson

Johnny's eyes lingered on the aisle of red lipsticks that lined the wall of his local target. There were many shades of red and different textures, but the one that caught Johnny's eyes most was a tube of crimson lipgloss that had fine glitter mixed into it. He hurried to the checkout counter, making his purchase before heading back to his dorm. 

Now he sat on his bed, the tube of lipgloss in hand, his eyes shaking with uncertainty. He touched his lips with his thumb, dragging it across his bottom lips. He sucked in a shaky breath as he remembered the way Jaehyun had cooed at his boyfriend Taeyong when the latter had applied a coat of pretty cherry lipgloss to his lips, making them glisten. He remembered accidentally walking in on a heated makeout session between the two later, when they looked up at Johnny, Jaehyun had lipgloss smeared across his lips and cheeks. 

He thought of how pretty Taeyong looked in that moment and sighed, he wanted to look pretty and messy like he did in that moment. Johnny shook his head and placed the tube of lipgloss on his nightstand. Who was he even going to put that on for? It's not like he had a boyfriend or anyone like that. 

So he shoved the tube of lipgloss into his backpack, deciding he'd return it or give it to his sister Yeri when he went home. 

Weeks went by and Johnny had long forgotten about his purchase.

"Johnny you have any chapstick?" he heard his friend Mark shout from his bedroom. 

"Uh yeah! It should be in my backpack," he answered back before refocusing his attention to the current episode of Game of Thrones. 

After a few minutes he heard Mark call out to him again, "Johnny? Can you come here for a sec?" 

He sighed and paused his TV before getting up and walking towards his bedroom. What greeted him nearly knocked the wind out of his lungs. In Mark's hand was the tube of lipgloss he had forgotten about. Mark rolled the tube around in between his thumb and index finger, steady gaze meeting Johnny's shaky gaze. 

"Why do you have this bro? Did you get a girlfriend or something?" he heard Mark ask him, which snapped him out of his trance. 

"No..I didn't," he answered quietly, tearing his gaze away from Mark's eyes. 

Johnny could feel his burning gaze without having to meet his eyes, he knew the younger was waiting for an explanation. 

He bit his lower lips nervously, "It's uh, it's for me," he finally answered shyly.

The room was silent for a brief moment and all Johnny could hear was his own heartbeat in his ears and Mark's breathing. He could feel himself let out uneven breaths as fear squeezed his heart. What if Mark judged him? No, Mark wouldn't do that...Would he? 

He lifted his gaze hesitantly, meeting his friend's eyes only to see him smiling, "Uh well have you put it on before? It looks unopened".

Johnny rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, "No, I haven't. I'm too scared to mess up and make a mess".

Mark let out an awkward laugh before speaking again, "Okayy, well I can help you? I mean if you want me to.." he offered, moving to sit down on Johnny's bed. 

The elder stood there taking in Mark's offer before nodding softly and moving to sit down next to him on the bed. Johnny watched as Mark attempted to remove the wrapping that sealed the tub of lipgloss. After a few moments of struggle, he finally managed to get the wrapping off, unscrewing the the lip. 

He gently placed a hand on Johnny's cheek, waiting for the man to pucker his lips before he applying a thin coat of gloss on the elder's plump lips. When he finished applying all over his lips he sat back to admire his work.

Johnny watched as Mark's lips parted, eyes glued to his now crimson lips. He could feel the heat creeping up onto his cheeks and up his neck. He fought the urge to squirm under his intense gaze, he could see that the younger was thinking about something by the way his eyebrows were creased.

"Um Mark?"

Johnny's voice snapped Mark out of his trance as he looked up into the elder's eyes, "Sorry hyung...I was just thinking about how beautiful you look right now and about how much I want to kiss those pretty lips of yours, you know if you're okay with that..." he trailed off, uncertainty filling his voice as he spoke.

The blush on Johnny's cheeks darkened as he took in what Mark just said, "Well what's stopping you Mark?"

His eyes widened slightly as he watched him inch closer to his face, hand returning to his cheeks, softly caressing them. 

"Nothing now," he heard he younger whisper before he felt a pair of lips press against his own. 

Johnny stilled for a moment before moving his lips against Mark's slightly chapped lips, kissing the younger back gently. Their lips moved against each other in a sweet kiss until Mark swiped his tongue across his bottom lips, wanting the elder to part his lips. Johnny complied immediately, letting him slip his tongue into his mouth. He could feel the other's hands move to his waist, holding him in place as they kissed. Their tongues pushed against each other battling for dominance. When Johnny felt the other suck on his tongue, he let out a soft while before pulling back from the kiss to catch his breath. 

"Woah.." Mark spoke breathlessly, "You look like a wreck bro, so beautiful."

"Don't call me bro when you had your tongue down my throat literally a few seconds ago," Johnny grumbled, before walking over to the mirror. 

He could see Mark grin from his position on his bed from the mirror, "Sorry, but just look at yourself hyung."

The sight that greeted Johnny shocked him a little, his eyes were slightly glossed over and his lips were messy, crimson gloss smeared everywhere. He smiled slightly at his reflection, the corner of his lips curling upwards. Of all people, he didn't expect Mark to be the one to satisfy his fantasy.

"You should wear that more often, it looks beautiful on you".

Johnny smiled at his words, _maybe he will, if it means he'll get kissed like that again._


	7. as summer fades

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> day 7: sparkling

Summer is fleeting just like the sparkle of the sparklers that bring temporary happiness into our lives. That's how Johnny has grown to see the summer season, it was temporary like everything else in his life. People will always come and go throughout every stage in his life, his heart will get stomped on and shattered but it will heal. 

Johnny inhaled deeply, taking in the sea breeze as his eyes took in the beautiful sight of the summer sun dipping below the horizon. He watched the sky change colors, becoming a beautiful painting of pastels. He turned around, facing the sight of his friends scattered along the beach, the younger ones chasing each other with sparklers in hand, while Kun and Taeil stood at the grill, cooking their food. 

He felt at peace surrounded by his friends, it was rare that they could all gather like this, with some studying overseas and schedules not aligning. It was moments like these that warms Johnny's heart, he cherished these moments the most. 

A sigh left his lips when he thought about how they'll have to part later tonight and go their separate ways again, he didn't want to be alone again. 

"You're thinking too much again Johnny," came a warm voice, accompanied by the sparkles of a sparkle. 

Johnny took the sparkler from his boyfriend Jaehyun with a small smile, "You can tell huh?"

Jaehyun laughed softly at that question, "Now what kind of boyfriend would I be if I can't after knowing you for all these years?"

Johnny felt himself smile at that, "You got me there Jae".

"So tell me what's on that brilliant mind of yours."

As the sparkler's sparks died out, another sigh left his lips.

"It's just that everything is so temporary, when we go our separate ways later, who knows how long we'll have to wait until our next get together?"

Johnny could feel his boyfriend slide an arm around his waist, pulling his frame closer to his side. 

The ocean crashed against the rocks nearby as Johnny stared at the dead sparkler in his hand, "Moments like these are so temporary, it's fleeting just like the sparks of these sparklers."

"But there will always be more sparklers right? Even after one dies, another one will continue to sparkle and when that one stops sparkling, another one will continue, so don't worry so much about the temporariness of something and just let yourself enjoy the moment. Let yourself bask in the warmth of your friends and enjoy these beautiful moments, cherish them in your mind until you can light up another sparkler Johnny," Jaehyun spoke from beside him, reaching down to hold his hand, squeezing it softly.

Johnny nodded his head at his words, a soft smile making its way up to his lips. He has a point.

Jaehyun tugged at his hand, pulling him toward where Kun and Taeil where grilling meat. 

"Let's go eat some meat before Lucas, Mark, and the other youngies eat it all!"

His eyes darted over to where Chenle and Jisung lit up another sparkler, admiring the way the soft yellow light enveloped the young males.

"Lead the way babe, I am starving for some galbi and bulgolgi, do we have any yukhoe?" 

Jaehyun's soft laugh that resembled tinkling bells filled his ears, "I'm sure they do baby, let's go."

Johnny felt a feeling of content settle in his heart as he took in the sight of everyone's smiles and the feeling of his hand in Jaehyun's. He smile softly, following alongside him, letting the scent of the sea and grilled meat fill his nose. 

He knew that even when summer faded away tonight, new memories will be made when fall greets him in the morning.


	8. sea salt kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> day 8: underwater

Doyoung could feel the goosebumps appear on his arms as a particular cold ocean breeze blew by. He didn't even bring a jacket along because Johnny refused to tell him where he was taking him until they arrived at their destination. His lips jutted out into a pout as he wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's torso, pressing his chest to his back to absorb the warmth that was radiating from Johnny's body. Without any complain, Johnny laughed softly turning around to envelop Doyoung's body in a warm hug. 

His laugh resonated through Doyoung's body, bringing a soft smile to his face which revealed his bunny like teeth. He breathed in Johnny's fresh scent of fresh linen with traces of the weed they had smoked before coming out here. Johnny had surprised him with a wonderful home cooked dinner, which his mother assisted with. It was summer and Johnny brought Doyoung along to Chicago when he went home to visit. 

Here he stood in Johnny's embrace with the ocean waves lightly touching the sand before rolling away again, stirring the sand in it's wake. The moon was high in the sky, almost full, but not quite yet. Doyoung stepped away from his boyfriend, closing his eyes, he took a deep breath breathing in the crisp ocean air that smelled like sea salt. When he heard shuffling behind him, he snapped his eyes open, there he saw Johnny tug off his shirt, tossing it onto the sand. 

"What are you doing?" Doyoung asked, his lips parted in shock.

Johnny only laughed at his boyfriend's facial expression before tugging off his pants and boxers in go, "Skinny dipping!" he hollered, turning to grin at Doyoung.

"I- Are you- Are you still high?" Doyoung stammered. Managing to swallow the spit that he almost choked on, he stared at his boyfriend's toned back, reflecting the moonlight shining above. A blush rose onto his cheeks, coloring them a light pink as his eyes traveled lower to his curvy ass, admiring the dimples that adorned his ass. 

"Nope! No longer high, come join me Doieee," Johnny whined, reaching out to him with grabby arms.

The male only sighed and rolled his eyes before laughing softly, yup he was definitely still high. He didn't want him to go into the ocean on his own since he was still under the influence, so he slid his shirt over his head and shed off his pants, keeping his boxers on, before carefully folding them.

He could hear Johnny whistle at the sight of his body, causing him to blush again. Doyoung's eyes widened when he watched Johnny dive right into the water, swimming out further away from the shore.

"John-ah be careful! Don't swim out too far!" he called out to the elder before walking out into the water as well.

The water was ice cold, causing his body to shiver. He frowned, not enjoying the temperature of the ocean and trudged back onto the sand, before sitting down on the picnic blanket. A feeling of anxiety nicked his heart as he watched his boyfriend swim out further, his figure becoming tinier and tinier. Suddenly he could see Johnny's figure disappear under the water. 

Doyoung leaped up feeling his heartbeat increase as he waited for him to resurface, but after a few seconds of not seeing him, he ran right into the icy cold water, desperate to swim out to where Johnny disappeared. He could feel his muscles burning as he swam faster and faster, only stopping when he reached the area Johnny disappeared. Shifting his position, he dived under the water, anxiety completely seizing his heart when he couldn't see his boyfriend anywhere.

The water was too dark, and the salt water made it hard for him to keep his eyes opened when underwater. He could feel tears begin to leak from his eyes as he cried out to his boyfriend. 

"Johnny! Baby please answer me!" Doyoung yelled out, voice cracking as he tried to dive under again, forcing himself to go down deeper. He ignored his need to go back up for air, before he eventually choked on the sea water. Darkness began to cloud his vision, he could feel his body shut down. 

***

"Wakey wakey," he could hear a gentle voice, sounding like soft tinkling bells whisper in his ears. 

Doyoung startled awake, sitting up abruptly, his eyes coming into contact with a man with beautiful silver hair and delicate facial features. He eyes darted around until they spotted his boyfriend's now clothed body, asleep in the warm sand.

"What happened and who are you? Did you save us?" He blurted out, eyeing the stranger with curiosity and caution. 

"Well..that man over there," he began, gesturing to Johnny, "got a cramp so he was drowning, out of curiosity I swam closer to him and noticed that he was very attractive so I saved him," he shrugged. 

Doyoung could feel his eyes narrow into a glare.

"Hey don't look at me like that and let me finish," the man spoke again. 

Doyoung nodded his head telling him to continue, "Well then I saw your dumbass swim out from the shore, frantically calling out to him, I didn't expect you to drown too," he stopped to roll his eyes slightly, "but how could I let such a pretty boy drown hmm?"

"Ah and I'm Taeyong, it's a pleasure to save such a beautiful pair".

He could feel his cheeks heat up at the way Taeyong was looking at him, "Ahem..uh I'm dating him," he stammered out, gesturing to Johnny.

Taeyong laughed at that, "Yeah I know, but I can't help admiring pretty things," he spoke, batting his eyelashes at the male. 

From besides Doyoung, Johnny let out a groan before sitting up. 

"What happened?" he asked, rubbing his eyes before startling at the sight of Taeyong.

"Holy shit a mermaid?" he asked, mouth falling open. 

"Mermaid?!" Doyoung echoed, facial expression matching Johnny's.

Taeyong rolled his eyes again, "Merman to be exact, but yes I am," he turned to look at Doyoung, "for a man as pretty as you, you are dense, how did you not realize that I was a merman?"

Johnny scooted closer to Doyoung and wrapped a protective hand around his waist, eyes narrowing at Taeyong. 

The merman splashed the two with water and pouted, "Why are you both like this?" he whined, "I saved your pretty asses and you two glare at me".

Johnny could feel his cheeks heat up at his words, only Doyoung has called him pretty, and that was when he was pinned under the smaller male, face flushed with a cock up his ass. 

"Are you hitting on us right now?" Doyoung voiced, eyes widening at the realization. 

"Oh my god, you really are dense," Taeyong whispered softly to himself before nodding. "Yeah, I am, I am hitting on you both". 

Johnny edged closer to the water, with Doyoung in tow before sitting down in front of the sea creature.

"Thank you for saving us," Johnny began before blushing again, "and for the record, you're pretty too."

Doyoung watched as the merman's cheeks heat up at Johnny's words and grinned at the sight. The merman really was beautiful, he looked like an enchantress from a fairytale with his ethereal facial features. 

He leaned in softly to kiss his cheek softly, before pulling back to lick his lips.

"Bleh salty!" Doyoung teased with a grin, causing the merman to pout.

"Hey I can't help that!"

Johnny only laughed at the two bickering in front of him, feeling the sun warm up his body, content filling his heart,


	9. faded polaroids and forgotten memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> day 9: vintage

In a dusty, long forgotten corner of the attic sat a box full of trinkets and memoirs from decades ago. Now being in his 30s, Johnny stumbled across the box when cleaning out his attic with his son. Fond memories flooded his mind, as each item brought images of his youth back to his mind. At the bottom of the box, he found a stack of Polaroid pictures. Most of the photos were faded with time, some almost invisible. In every picture you would find Johnny smiling or laughing happily.

A certain photo caused him to stop, his plump lips parted as a gasp tumbled out. He could feel the stinging sensation in his eyes, a tell tale sign that he was about to cry. He could hear the soft footsteps of his son approaching him.

"Dada okay?" a tiny hand reached to wipe a tear that began to fall.

Johnny only nodded his head, unable to form words to answer his son's question. 

His glossy eyes remained glued to the photo that he held with shaky hands. He brushed a thumb across the image, a pained smile forming on his face as he looked at the two figures in the photo. It was of a picture of him and Jaehyun, his trusted best friend and his first true love. It has been over a decade since Johnny lost him. A choked sob sounded from his throat the painful memories of that night came flooding back. 

His son's eyes filled with concern, he whimpered softly before wrapping his small body around Johnny, desperate to provide his dad some comfort.

"I get papa!" he spoke again suddenly before scampering off.

Johnny barely registered his son's absence as his thoughts became consumed with memories of Jaehyun and how he lost him all those years ago.

He and Jaehyun got together in the summer of their senior year of highschool and they stayed together in college. They were the sweetest couple around, everyone adored them. They even had plans of getting married after they graduated, everything was perfect, Johnny saw a future with Jaehyun and he was surrounded by loving friends and family. It was a dream come true, a picture perfect life. 

Then that picture shattered all too quickly, fate can really be cruel sometimes. To let him meet Jaehyun only to take him away before they could spend forever together. 

***

It was a rainy night and the weather forecast advised everyone to head home before the storm kicks in, they advised against driving during this time as roads could become slippery. Johnny was at home, in the kitchen whipping up Jaehyun's favorite meal and dessert, tonight had to be perfect. Clammy hands fumbled around his back pocket before his lithe fingers brushed against the tiny velvet box. He smiled softly to himself despite the butterflies going nuts in his stomach. He knew that Jaehyun would say yes, they've talked about marriage countless times, and graduation was only a few months away, it was the perfect time. 

Hearing the sound of Youth by Troye Sivan resound through the living room, Johnny moved to get his phone, knowing that it was Jaehyun that was calling. A smile found its way to his face upon hearing his boyfriend's voice. 

"Are you on your way home now Jae?" he asked, voice full of adoration.

"Mhm yeah, I'm actually almost home, maybe 10 minutes away?"

Johnny hummed softly, "Be careful okay? They said that the roads might become slippery due to the rain and the storm is beginning to roll in".

He could hear Jaehyun's soft laughter, "Don't be such a worry rat babe, I'll be home soon okay? I love you, I'm pulling up at the intersection near V drive."

Then it was like time stopped and all Johnny could hear was a blaring horn and shattering glass. 

"Jaehyun?!" he could hear himself yell. "Jae?!"

He could hear the sound of people shouting for an ambulance and the sounds of glass crunching underneath people's feet.

"Johnny.." came a weak voice from the other end of the receiver. 

A gasp escaped him as he clutched his cellphone tightly in his hands, "Jaehyun, Jaehyun what happened?!"

"I love you Johnny, so so much, never forget that okay?" 

Tears trickled down his face, pain seizing his heart when he heard those words, "No no no, Jae, you can't leave me please, we were supposed to get married and live together forever..please please don't leave me here Jaehyun, I can't live without you."

"Baby, I'm sorry...I'm so sorry Johnny, I love you so much, you have to keep living, promise me that you will. I'm sorry that I have to leave you," he whispered weakly.

Johnny fell to the floor as the wine glass that he was holding came tumbling down, painting the floor wine red. 

"Jaehyun...babe please, stay with me," he cried out, but the breathing had ceased on the other line. 

***  
His grip on the polaroid tightened as he gripped his heart in pain, curling up into a fetal position. With a blurred vision he continued to look through the polaroids, each one with Jaehyun in it. Sobs racked through Johnny's body, shaking as he tried hard not to hyperventilate. He could hear loud footsteps running up the the stairs to the attic. Then he felt arms wrap around his body, pulling him into a warm embrace. 

"Baby, you're okay," he heard Doyoung's soft voice in his hears, trying to comfort him. 

He paused when he noticed the polaroids in Johnny's hands, tears forming in his eyes, his own heart filling with grief as the familiar face stared back at him. Donghyuck stood off to the side unsure why his papa and dada were both crying, he waddled over sitting in Johnny's lap, trying to wipe away their tears with the tissues he held in his tiny hands. His tiny body shaking from the confusion and fear of seeing his parents cry, it wasn't before long did his body filled with sleepiness and he fell asleep in his dada's arms. Doyoung eventually got Johnny to stop sobbing, his own tears slowly ceasing as well. Johnny was wordless for the rest of the evening, and Doyoung stayed by his side, comforting him with whispers of love and comforting hugs. 

"I love you Doie...thank you," Johnny spoke softly before they fell asleep.

"I love you too Johnny, you don't have to thank me," he responded quietly, giving his hand a gentle squeeze.

Johnny edged closer to his body, letting Doyoung's arms pull him closer to his chest. He felt Doyoung's soft lips press against his forehead gently as he closed his eyes, letting sleep take over his tired body,

Doyoung held his sleeping boyfriend in his arms as a sad smile took over his features, he knew that no matter what, Jaehyun would always have that place in Johnny's heart.


	10. inked flowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> day 10: flowers

When you think of a florist you usually don't think of a six feet something tall, tatted, and pierced male, but that's exactly what Johnny was. Swirls of blank ink with splashes of colors blanketed his arms while dangling earrings and various studs sat on his ears, a pretty silver hoop clasped around his plump lips. People always wore an expression of shock when they first enter his shop, but that shock gradually melts away when Johnny puts his pretty smile on display. 

Despite his brooding appearance and tall stature, Johnny was actually quite soft spoken and shy. He didn't have much friends and preferred the company of plants. 

Then enter confident and charming Lucas, bright smiles and and heart fluttering laughter. Johnny immediately took a liking to the outgoing boy, gushing to his plants about the pretty customer. At first Lucas seemed taken a back by the contrast of Johnny's personality and looks, but eventually he grew used to it, always stopping by the shop to pick up a bouquet of flowers every Friday. 

Johnny's heart plummeted when he realized that Lucas was probably already straight and taken, and those beautiful flowers were for his girlfriend. He moped around his shop, it was as if a cloud was raining down on his usual happy demeanor. 

Noticing Johnny's gloomy demeanor, Lucas stopped by on a Monday night as he was closing up the shop. He was sporting his usual leather jacket and ripped skinny jeans, a contrast to Johnny's fluffy cream colored hoodie. Removing his motorcycle helmet, Lucas flashed Johnny a smile and told him to hop on. 

Despite feeling shocked from seeing Lucas on a Monday night, he agreed and got onto the motorcycle, clinging onto Lucas as he drove on. They didn't talk much during the drive, only brief exchanges of how are yous. Johnny frowned at this, telling Lucas to pull over.

"Uh sure, are you okay?" the younger asked, confused by the request. 

When he finally pulled over Johnny got off the back seat and looked at Lucas with a frown, "You shouldn't be driving other people around on your motorcycle like that...your girlfriend might get jealous."

Lucas's eyes widened at the words that came out of Johnny, "Girlfriend? But I don't have a girlfriend Johnny...actually I was kinda hoping to take you to my favorite cafe and ask you out," he spoke, a small blush dusting his cheeks as he awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck.

"Ask me out?" Johnny asked, his voice filling with surprise.

"Yeah, I've actually liked you for quite some time, that's why I visit your shop so often".

"But you buy a bouquet every week, it should last two weeks before it wilts...so I thought you were buying it for your girlfriend or something," he admitted shyly, looking away.

Lucas propped his motorcycle and dismounted, walking closer to Johnny, "At first I only did it as an excuse to see you, but then I started visiting the nearby senior facility and giving the flowers to them".

A hand reached out to take Johnny's, "Look at me Johnny, please?"

Johnny hesitantly met Lucas's sincere gaze, almost melting at how intense it was. He nervously played with the hem of his hoodie, chewing on his bottom lips, a bad habit of his. 

"You're so beautiful, will you be my boyfriend?"

"It would be a dream come true," Johnny whispered, a smile taking over his face.

Lucas grinned at the slightly taller man, leaning up to capture his lips in a sweet kiss. Johnny immediately kissed back softly, letting Lucas pulling him closer. He slipped his hands into his back pockets, smiling into the kiss. When they pulled apart, they leaned their foreheads together a soft smile on their faces.

"Get back on my motorcycle baby, let's go to that cafe," Lucas spoke, smiling softly as he mounted his motorcycle again, putting the helmet on.

Johnny's heart fluttered at the pet name, he nodded his head and got back onto the motorcycle, resting his head on his now boyfriend's back, arms wrapping around his torso. After making sure he was secured, Lucas drove off towards their destination, his heart feeling satisfied to have cheered Johnny up.


	11. bruised knuckles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> day 11: abandoned

It was a rainy night and Johnny had just finished closing up his cafe when the sound of pained whimpers coming from behind shop. This immediately caught his attention, his feet carrying him towards the direction of the whimpers. The sight that greeted him immediately made his blood boil, without any hesitation, Johnny sent a punch to the attacker's jaw, sending him flying backwards into a puddle. 

"How dare you harm a defenseless creature you piece of shit," Johnny spat, before picking up the whimpering puppy and turned away from the alleyway, running away with the puppy in his arms. 

He ignored the throb in his knuckles and continued to run until he reached the apartment he was living at with his boyfriend. Breathless, he was panting as he knocked on the door. Johnny ran his hand along the puppy's back, trying to give the injured and frightened thing some comfort. When the door opened he was immediately greeted with a look of concern from his boyfriend, Yuta.

"What the heck happened baby? Your knuckles are all bruised and is that a shiba puppy?" Yuta asked, ushering his boyfriend in and making him sit down.

"I was on my way home when I saw an asshole kicking this poor baby, so I punched him and ran away with this angel". 

Yuta frowned at that and went to get a first aid kit, he attended to the puppy first, wrapping up his broken leg before bandaging Johnny's knuckles. He gently took the puppy from Johnny's arms and walked into the kitchen, fixing up a bowl of leftovers for it to eat for the night. Yuta aided the puppy by holding it as it ate. Johnny's heart warmed at the sight sitting down at the dinner table with a fond smile on his face.

"Are we going to keep it Yu?" he asked, voice filling with hope.

The red haired male looked up from his position on the floor and smiled, "Of course we are, but first we need to take him to the vet tomorrow to get his leg checked out".

Johnny smiled and nodded his head, texting is coworker to go in early to open up the shop. With that, the couple found a new addition in their lives. They decided to name their newest family member Kou, meaning rainfall.


	12. snowed in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> day 12: sugar and spice

A blanket of white covered the world outside as flurries of white continued to fall from the sky above, keeping everyone indoors. Johnny had wanted to bring Jaehyun would him to Chicago over winter break to meet his family and spend Christmas together in America, but now they were snowed in while his parents were away visiting a friend. Johnny pouted while he stared out the window in dismay. Suddenly the smell of warm chocolate a cinnamon wafted through the air, causing Johnny's mouth to water. 

He waddled over to the kitchen where Jaehyun was found by the stove top mixing a pot of hot chocolate. The scent of cinnamon and nutmeg invaded Johnny's senses as he wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's waist. He rested his chin on his shoulder, planting a kiss on his cheek before grinning. 

"Is that mexican hot chocolate?" Johnny asked with a smile.

Jaehyun hummed and nodded his head, "Yup, what better than a cup of warm chocolate goodness with a kick to warm the soul on this snowy winter day?"

Johnny laughed softly, "Maybe some cuddles from my boyfriend?"

"Hmm you should go ask him for some then," Jaehyun answered back teasingly.

He punched his boyfriend's arm softly and moved away to get the whipped cream and mugs, "Shut up Jae, you know I meant you!"

Jaehyun laughed at that and turned to grin at Johnny, "I know, I just like to tease you." 

Johnny pouted before setting the mugs down and leaning against the counter next to the stove top. 

"You're such a bully Jae," he huffed, playfully glaring at his boyfriend. 

Scooping the liquid chocolate into the mugs and topping them off with whipped cream, Jaehyun handed a mug over to Johnny, ruffling his hair in the process. 

"But you love me anyways," he spoke, walking over to the living room, sitting down on the couch in front of the fireplace.

Johnny smiled softly and followed after him, "That I do," he agrees, taking a sip of hot chocolate before setting it down and crawling into Jaehyun's warm and inviting embrace.


End file.
